


We Shouldn't

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [86]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Sort Of, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “We shouldn’t be doing this.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Kudos: 15





	We Shouldn't

** “We shouldn’t be doing this.” **

Crowley and Aziraphale stared down at the... cake? They'd attempted to bake something for Anathema and Newt’s anniversary and, for reasons no one could really explain, decided to do so without any kind of intervention.

Aziraphale sighed in response to Crowley’s statement. “I suppose you’re right. Still, it was worth the try.”

Crowley looked around at his  kitchen . They'd at least had the sense not to try it at the very-flammable bookstore, but that meant his own space was a mild disaster. “We’ll commission something and call it a day. Dinner?”

“Ritz?”

“Of course, Angel.”


End file.
